


Knight in Shining Armor

by Liviania



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Kira break up and everything continues from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/gifts).



> I am so sorry that I suck at romance. I tried, since I liked your prompt. I hope you like it anyway!

Cassie knew when Kira decides to kill Carver. She knew when Kira goes back to Nick. She knew that they move to Peru. She knew when Kira decides to leave Nick. She considered warning him, but didn't. Her reasons were petty.  
She didn't expect Kira to show up on her doorstep.

"Hey, kiddo," she said. She looked tired and her long brown hair was a tangled mess. She dressed simply, in a white shirt, jeans, and a pair of bright green flip flops. Cassie assumed that Kira's backpack was the only thing she owned, which was kind of sad. Cassie had two backpacks full of stuff.

"I'm sixteen now, you know."

"You're still a kid, Cassie. For all that you dress like jail bait." Kira rolled her eyes, stepping into Cassie's cramped flat. "I'm not going to stay long. I don't want to lead them to you. I just . . . there was a layover in Toronto and I wanted to talk to someone."

"About why you're so stupid as to throw away the best thing in your life?" Cassie sniffed. Since they split up and ran in different directions, Nick only contacted her through bland postcards. She knew they couldn't have too much contact, but it wasn't enough. Not from someone she nearly died with.

Kira was unfazed. She never did have Nick's penchant for banter. "The Division's agents are after me. If Nick wants to live with the danger of being my boyfriend, then that's his decision. He's a big boy. But he doesn't like to kill. He'll knock them out and run. Me? I tell them to put their guns in their mouth and pull the trigger. If I kill every last one of them then I never have to run again." She sat down on Cassie's couch, neatly. Kira sat like a prim schoolgirl, even when she looked like a runaway who spent less than ten dollars on her entire outfit.

"Look, Cassie, Nick is a knight in shining armor. He's the hero of the story who makes everything work out because he refuses to believe that everything will end in a bloody, painful defeat. If I stay with him, it will change him. He'll start sleeping at night after he kills someone. He'll kill when necessary, but around me it's always necessary. Nick's a nice guy. I love that nice guy. I won't love him if he becomes me."

"Ugh, I wouldn't want another you around either." Cassie refused to be nice to the woman breaking Nick's heart. Honestly though, she couldn't be happier, because she kept seeing the Division kill Nick just to hurt Kira. With that whole syringe thing behind them, Cassie could care less about keeping Kira alive. Nick would still throw his life away for her. Now maybe he could stop.

Kira just smiled, and then looked into Cassie's eyes. "I didn't come here. In a few minutes, you're going to call Nick. He'll tell you that I left and you'll be nice to him," she pushed.

Kira stood up and left the flat. "Bye, Cassie Holmes."

Cassie didn't hear her. A few minutes later, she called Nick. "I'm tired of relying on postcards," she said. Then he told her the news. She was understanding, although she really wanted to be a brat about it. She put down the phone, feeling like she should remember something, but shrugged it off. If she hurried she could watch a spectacular break-up in the Moroccan restaurant down the street. She felt like watching a relationship fall apart.

 

Nick reentered her life less spectacularly, but more suddenly. In a way, she wasn't surprised she doesn't see it coming. Nick was never the type to think ahead. Her life contained so few surprises that she kind of appreciated it.

She did not appreciate that he didn't call or visit. Just sent her a card informing her that he'd paid for art lessons.

She's even less appreciative when she shows up for the first lesson and finds a room full of ten-year-olds.

 

Two months later she sent him a picture in return. It's a portrait of him. On fire. Below it she wrote, "Not an actual prediction."

 

Nick wrote back. "Are you threatening to attack me with a tumbleweed?"

 

Cassie threw his letter away, but continued the lessons. She didn't finish, due to waking up one night knowing that Division agents had just crossed the Canadian border and would find her in hours if she stayed put. A week later she's moved to Dublin and four agents have moved to a cemetery.

She didn't want to get caught off-guard again, so she went to a local pub. She drank herself silly at The Quays and spent the night trying to see what the Division is up to and how she could safely interfere. She woke up, three months after her seventeenth birthday, next to a man she didn't know. His name was Dave, which seemed to be the name of half the guys in Ireland. Before she left the country she slept with three more Daves. She warned the last one not to go to work on the fifteenth, but he didn't listen. When the news announced the bus accident, she already knew that he was dead.

 

Of all the places she's lived, she thinks she could like London the most. Her short skirts and colorful tights blend in. After her time in Hong Kong, she's used to using the Queen's English, so no one makes fun of her for being a dumb tourist.

And Nick visited her in London.

They walked to Trafalgar Square together, since he wanted to see it. Cassie didn't know he had an interest in history. Actually, she doesn't know whether that's why he wanted to see it.

After, they got food at Pret and he paid for her salmon caper sandwich, carefully picking through the unfamiliar coins to make sure he gave the cashier the right amount.

"What brought you to London?" she asked.

"Well, I've been living in Calcutta for awhile. Too long, really. I've been practicing. Turns out I just needed a near-death experience to convince me to practice regularly. I'm better now, so they're more interested in me. There's also the Kira thing."

"But she left you!"

"Yeah, well, I'm one of the few people they know she's had contact with. Apparently she's moved on from making agents kill themselves to making them go back to their base and blow it up." He frowned, briefly, as he sipped his coffee.  
"What about the people they've captured?"

"I think Kira is of the live-free-or-die school."

He looked so much like a kicked puppy that Cassie couldn't bring herself to ask anything more about Kira.  
"Okay, so what have you been up to? Rescuing any more damsels in distress?"

"Nope, not unless you were disturbed by that street performer I dragged you away from," he replied.

"Nah, I like listening to them. But I'm sure you'd have a chance to rescue me if you rode the tube home with me. I don't trust any of those businessmen I get pressed against."

He laughed. "Okay. Just make sure I don't lose you in the crowd, since you're still so small."

Cassie hit him, storming out onto the sidewalk. She wasn't that short! She flipped open her notebook, looking at a picture. If she and Nick got on the tube now, there was a sniffer they could help.

Cassie liked London because Nick didn't just visit, he stayed. Not forever, of course. But when he left, Cassie left with him. And she continued to find damsels for him to rescue, because she had no intentions of needing to be rescued and a knight in shining armor had to have something to do.


End file.
